


The Internship - Epilogue

by JMStei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Epilogue, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, Past Korra/Asami Sato, References to Depression, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMStei/pseuds/JMStei
Summary: Set eight years after the final chapter of the Internship.





	The Internship - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PugsOfHouseTargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugsOfHouseTargaryen/gifts).



> If you have not already read [the Internship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750589/chapters/8323210) by PugsOfHouseTargaryen, please do so before you read this.  
> Just saying this off the bat, I wrote and posted this with the permission of PugsOfHouseTargaryen. They have already read it and suggested that I post it here. Like many of you, I was completely heartbroken at the end of the Internship, and was hoping for either an epilogue or an alternate ending. When the author then said that a alt ending or epilogue was very unlikely, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I wrote it myself. Please be warned that this is not going to be happy. I actually liked the ending of the Internship, and I didn't want to take away from it. This is simply an epilogue.
> 
> With all that said, please enjoy!

Korra sighed as she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets, bowing her head against the driving rain as she walked down the street. She lowered the baseball cap in a futile attempt to keep the rain out of her face. Walking down the soaked streets of Republic City, she watched with disinterested eyes as businessmen and women scurried from building to building, and in and out of taxies.

 

Rounding a corner, she passed by her old apartment building, the one she lived in when she was an intern for…  _ Best not to keep thinking about that.  _ She thought to herself as she shook her head and kept walking. This was always the worst part about going to get coffee. Every damn time she walked in this area she saw the ghosts of the past. Her and Asami walking hand in hand out of her building. Her giving Asami a final kiss before they parted ways. Them standing under that awning, laughing as they waited for the rain to stop.

 

Looking down at her sodden converses and adjusting her hat, Korra kept walking. Blocking out the memories as she trudged through the rain. A few blocks later, she arrived at her favorite hole-in-the-wall cafe, Fenn’s Coffee. After shaking her coat and attempting to wring her hat out under the Cafe’s awning, Korra ducked inside, not seeing the sleek black Satomobile pull into the parking spot behind her.

 

* * *

 

Asami was running late. She always was these days, between a husband who was never around when she needed him, and two needy kids, it was a rare day if she was only fifteen minutes late. Things had been tough for her ever since her father died two years earlier, leaving her in full control of Future Industries. Working a hundred plus hours a week was wreaking havoc on her personal life. Rarely seeing her children or her few friends.

 

There had been an accident on her normal route to work, and rather than wait an hour or two in the traffic that preceded the accident, she decided to take a new way to work. Using her cars onboard GPS, she picked a cafe on the route. Driving through downtown Republic City, something about the area gave Asami a feeling of deja vu. Did she know somebody who lived here? As she passed by a rather plain looking apartment building, Asami suddenly remembered who lived here, Korra.

 

It had been years since Asami had last thought of her former… fling? Girlfriend? Lover? She idly wondered if Korra still lived in that building. It would be good to see her again. Memories of the wedding came back to her with that thought. Seeing Korra’s heartbroken face, the spark in her eyes that Asami loved so much dimming as she took in the scene before her. Turning away from Korra was the second hardest thing Asami had ever done. The first was not running after her, to apologize for what she had done. To mend both of their broken hearts. With that thought in mind, Asami pulled into a parking spot right in front of the cafe as another person went inside. Sighing to herself and leaning back against the headrest, Asami stared at the roof of her car as if it had the answers she was looking for. With another heart wrenching sigh, Asami opened the door of her car and using her briefcase as a makeshift umbrella, dashed inside.

 

* * *

 

Korra closed the door behind her as she entered the warm cafe. The barista, Sophie, looked up from the register and gave the drenched woman a flirtatious smile.

 

“Regular today?” She said without even waiting for an answer, reaching for a medium cup. Korra just grunted in conformation as the door behind her opened. Somebody walked in and stood in line behind Korra as Sophie worked on Korra’s coffee.

 

Korra was completely wrapped up in her own thoughts as the rain beat against the windows of the store. Since the wedding, the weather had really affected her moods. On rainy and miserable days like this, she was as grey as the clouds. And on sunny and cheerful days, she could almost pretend that there was nothing wrong with her. Even just regular days, she could pretend. But these days, it was like her inner emotions had been given physical form.

 

Taking a deep breath, she smelled something familiar.  _ Asami.  _ Letting out another sigh, Korra shrunk into herself.  _ Today is just beating me up innit?  _ Just that simple smell transported Korra back nine years. It was almost as though Asami was there with her. Korra barely managed to suppress a sob as long forgotten emotions swept over her. Security, warmth, safety, joy, hope, love. Just as she was about to have a breakdown right in the middle of the store, Sophie held her finished coffee up.

 

“Here ya go, I’ll see you tomorrow?” She said as she handed the cup over the counter and took Korra’s money.

 

“Yeah, probab-” Korra was cut off at the sound of the person behind her dropping something heavy. She turned around and was greeted by a sight that she thought she would never see again. She looked into those familiar, brilliant emerald eyes and was frozen in place.

 

* * *

 

Asami got in line behind the person she saw go inside earlier. She couldn’t really see a whole lot of the person, between the baseball cap pulled low and the bulky coat they were wearing. But judging from the persons hitched breathing, it really sounded like they were trying not to cry, either that or they had to sneeze. The barista finished the coffee the other person ordered.

 

“Here ya go, I’ll see you tomorrow?” She said as she handed the coffee over the counter and took their money.

 

“Yeah,” The other person started. And suddenly, Asami knew who it was. It hit her like a bolt of lightning, Korra was standing in front of her. Korra, the love of her life. The woman she spurned out of love and duty for her father. Her biggest mistake, and yet, her greatest hope. She didn’t even notice her slack hand drop her briefcase, and it hit the floor with a loud thud. The woman in front of her turned around, and her brilliant cruelan eyes met hers.

 

Korra looked almost exactly the same, even though it had been eight years since she last saw her. The only difference was her eyes, they were still missing that spark that made her Korra. The piece of her that Asami damaged beyond all repair. Asami looked closer and noticed thousands of tiny differences, differences only a lover would notice. The bags beneath her eyes were deeper, worry lines framed her mouth and eyes. The smile lines had faded, Korra looked tired. This Korra standing in front of her was not the Korra that she fell in love with all those years ago. This was naught but a shell of the vibrant, cheerful woman she once knew, that she once loved.

 

Meeting her eyes once more, Asami looked into those sapphire pools that opened up before her. She wondered what would have been in those eyes had she not left. The warmth in her lovers eyes as they moved in together. The nervous energy as she proposed one clear summer night. The love as they finally became one, in both their eyes and in the eyes of others. The pure unbridled joy as Asami gave birth to their firstborn, then the tenderness as the little bundle settled into her arms. That spark present throughout their lives, never dimming, never faltering, only growing in strength and intensity as they grew old together.

 

Korra slowly reached down, picking up her briefcase and handing it to her, their hands briefly brushing each other as Asami robotically grabbed the handle with stiff hands. Refusing to make eye contact as she once again lowered her hat and tightening her coat. Korra brushed by Asami, coffee in hand. And quietly, almost too quietly to hear, she whispered,

 

“I loved you too.”

 

Then opened the door and disappeared out into the storm. Asami stood there in shock for a mere moment as she suddenly remembered. Barely mouthing the words as Korra stood there, the words that undid her lover. Three simple words, and yet, the hardest to say. Moving with a sudden urgency, Asami turned around and threw open the door. 

 

“Korra!” she shouted into the empty sidewalk. “Korra!” But the blue eyed woman was nowhere to be seen. Once again, she lost her love. Once again Asami’s last chance of happiness walked out the door.

 

“I love you,” She whispered to the rain, a lone tear tracing its way down her face, hoping vainly that Korra could hear her. “I still love you, and I always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you thought. Just remember, I did this on my own volition, and wrote this entire thing myself. Pugs didn't make a single edit to this, all of this is my original content and ideas.


End file.
